Case in Point
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: On a simple errand trip to Onshu, Sasuke's severely wounded and collapses in front of Kojuurou and Date. He's taken care of and Yukimura arrives the next day to see him, but will this lead to anything more between the four? Warnings/Disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the Sengoku Basara franchise. Warnings include blood and mature themes, some language from Masamune, probable OOCness, and a little tiny bit of angst. I'm a huge fan of Sasuke, (as maybe a few of you have noticed with my handful of SB fics) so I just can't help it. I'm also a total whore for angst, so combining two favorites is just a fetish of mine. Slight yaoi hints or bromance of Kojuurou x Date x Yukimura x Sasuke. Takes place after the movie, The Last Party. Enjoy?_

* * *

><p><strong>~x~<strong>

**Case in Point**

**~x~**

The thing about ninjas is that their work never ended, despite when their masters' finally ended wars and wrote up truces and lived happily in times of peace. There were always patrols to run, borders to watch, information to gather. And for a large portion of the ninja community, assassination jobs being paid for by those who were dissatisfied with the current rule was always a mission to take and money to pocket.

Sarutobi had only been personally been sent on a solitary assassination mission himself, before he had been entrusted to the Sanada family as guardian of the small Benmaru-sama. Through all his years of serving Sanada-Danna, and through him, Lord Shingen, Sasuke had not been once sent on a mission for a stealthy kill. Both Tigers of Kai were too honorable and straight forward with their actions to order the shinobu to assassinate an adversary. However, he had killed many would-be assassins himself during his service.

Often times, neither Sanada-Danna nor Lord Shingen were aware of being a target; Sasuke took care of the threat swiftly and silently. The shinobu of Kai was taught many and various new techniques of stealth and assassinations from the would-be-killers who came creeping for his masters' heads by watching them closely before dispatching them with relative ease.

The majority of those who came were much younger than Sasuke, around the age of the three new underlings currently under Sarutobi's wing, so they didn't have the full experience to properly defend themselves from a full-fledged ninja like himself. There were the occasional rare few who had raw natural talent, and could have developed into excellent ninjas if they hadn't invaded on _his_ protection detail, but the worst Sasuke ever received was non-fatal wounds and he had yet to emerge from an encounter the loser- obviously proven by his very life.

However, Sasuke himself was not the oldest nor the top elite- Fuuma Kotaro proved that much. There were others who had more experience and skill than Sasuke, though he was loathe to admit it (admitting it stated that he wasn't good enough to protect his master). Thankfully, he lived through all his encounters with more skilled ninjas, scraping by bloody often times yes, but still alive.

Though Sasuke would definitely say it was both a first time and very bad luck for him when such an advanced experienced ninja was hired to assassinate _him-_ of all people. The shinobu of Kai supposed he should be flattered that he had become so well-known under Lord Shingen and then Sanada-Danna's rule to become recognized as a threat to the plans of those who sought to overthrow Yukimura, but at the moment, Sasuke couldn't spare any energy towards pride while he fought hard to remain alive.

It was supposed to be just an ordinary errand- deliver an invitation to the One-Eyed-Dragon of Onshu of Sanada-Danna's offer to have a friendly match (Sasuke had been amused to note that Yukimura just missed Date), but halfway through Oshu territory he was ambushed unexpectedly by a ninja that he had never seen before, nor heard of in any rumors.

Sasuke was digging shallow on his energy reserves. The errand that had only supposed to take less than an hour had hence been dragged out over five, into the dark of night from Sasuke's inability to properly kill or fatally wound the other ninja, and the more experienced shinobu having made more successful attempts on Sasuke himself. Bloody in numerous places with severe wounds that needed immediate staunching before he bled out, it was a goddamned miracle that truly saved Sasuke.

The shinobu had been unbalanced enough to be grabbed and slung harshly into a tree, but for whatever reason that Sasuke had no damn clue of (and really couldn't care enough to know), the attacking ninja flinched in surprise from _something_- and that second was all Sasuke needed to counterattack and sink his knife in between two ribs and finally eliminate the threat. Sasuke had wiped his blade clean, tucked it away, and left the dead body where it lay precariously in the tree and continued a mile further inward Onshu territory before he forced himself to stop and bandage his wounds to at least stop himself from dying of blood loss.

The majority of the bandages were makeshift cloth ones torn from his own camouflaged outfit, but they sufficed well enough. He was exhausted and bloody and worn literally ragged with even his face paint smudged across his cheeks. He couldn't just land in the Date faction looking like such a mess, so with a deep calming breath, Sasuke used his Illusion technique to appear as his normal, healthy whole self instead of the disaster he currently actually was. "Healed", the ninja set off on the last leg of his trip finally.

It was rather late in the night, but Sasuke found Kojuurou and Date awake and discussing politics in the One-Eyed-Dragon's room anyways. He tapped on the door and announced his presence. "Sarutobi Sasuke from Kai. I have an invitation from Sanada-Danna for Masamune Date-danna." He saw the two men's shadow look at each other, before the larger one (Kojuurou) rose and came to the door and slid it open.

"An invitation of what kind?" The Right Eye of the Dragon asked, the words serious but the tone light.

Sasuke's face grinned even as the ninja fought not to sway. "An invitation for a friendly sparring match between Sanada-Danna and Masamune Date-danna." Remembering his customary playfulness, Sasuke leaned forward in a conspiratorial whisper that was purposefully loud enough for the Dragon's sharp ears to pick up. "Personally, I think taishou just misses him."

"Ha!" Date snorted, but his very broad grin gave all the acceptance and acknowledgement Sasuke needed for his errand.

Kojuurou gave a chuckle, reaching out to land a hand on the ninja's shoulder companionably. "Tell Sanada-sama that we accept. When is the rendezvous for this…" The Right Eye trailed off with widened eyes as his hand came back wet with blood.

Sasuke mentally cursed, having been looking towards Date and not being stable enough to evade the Right Eye's hand. His Illusion was only that after all- underneath the image, he was still a bloody torn wreck. To make matters worse, his vision was starting to blur and now he _was_ starting to sway to one side. He was ashamed to say that he was unconscious before he even felt the floorboards as he collapsed.

**~x~ **

Date had been relishing the fantasies of fighting Sanada Yukimura, when he was pulled out of his daydreams when Kojuurou abruptly shouted the Kai's ninja's name and the Dragon looked over in surprise, just in time to see Sarutobi keel over sideways and smash hard into the floorboards- completely unconscious.

"What the hell?" He declared loudly, standing to his feet and striding over to where Kojuurou had hurriedly knelt next to the passed out shinobu and turn him over- shocked when his retainer's hands came back bloody. "He's wounded? Where? He looks fine though." Even as he said so, Sarutobi's body gave what looked like a full-body shudder, but then with a puff of heavy smoke that was quickly waved away as the Illusion dispersed (unable to be held in such a state), revealing that Sanada's shinobu was _shredded_.

"What the fuck happened to him?" Date asked rhetorically, leaving the messed up ninja in Kojuurou's capable hands to instead walk to the interior door, pulling it open and shouting down the hall for the maids to fetch the doctors and bring as many medical supplies as they could carry. He didn't owe anything to Sarutobi, but he knew enough to realize that the russet haired man was someone very important to his rival, and that in itself was cause to keep the man alive.

If they could. Depending on what happened through the night, Date would be riding a horse to either tell Sanada Yukimura about his ninja's injuries or his demise.

**~x~ **

Sasuke's first conscious thoughts were blurry and disorientated. He recognized the signs that he was well into anemia, and he could tell it originated from the multitude of wounds he could feel throbbing painfully across his body. From there, it was only a few short moments to remember the other ninja he had fought for hours and barely escaped with his life, and with a hand laboriously lifted to ashamedly cover his eyes, Sasuke remembered how he had fallen unconscious essentially into the Dragon and his Right Eye's laps.

"Ah good, you're awake."

Sasuke peeked out from under his hand to view Kojuurou standing at the door with a tray of what looked and smelled like food. He dropped his arm back to his stomach, this time on top of the blanket that it had been previously been tucked under. He had been entirely stripped of his armor and clothes, mostly covered in thick rolls of bandages but also wearing a loose plain yukata while lying in a guest bedroll. "I apologize, Katakura-danna, for the trouble I have caused."

Kojuurou didn't respond immediately, carefully placing the tray near Sasuke's head as he kneeled and leveled the shinobu with a reprimanding stare. "It was quite the trouble indeed. You nearly died from blood loss alone, nevertheless several serious injuries. What were you thinking, trying to hide them like you had been?"

Surprised at the question that sounded blatantly like concern, Sasuke stared back with widened eyes for a long time before hesitantly offering a reply. "I had planned to leave after delivering the invitation to treat myself and avoid causing you this trouble?" His eyes snapped closed automatically when Kojuurou's hand sharply slapped his forehead. "Ow."

"Idiot." Kojuurou scolded. "You nearly died even with our medical care. How would you have fared on your own without supplies?" The question was rhetorical because the answer was glaringly obvious. "Masamune-sama left this morning to personally deliver his acceptance and the news of your injured state to Sanada-sama." He told the shinobu, turning towards the tray of food.

Sasuke groaned and rolled his head away. "Danna's gonna be frantic… jeez, I've never gotten hurt on a simple mission, this badly or not otherwise. Now he's not even gonna wanna send me out for weeks after this." Amber eyes opened again to see that the outer door was open so that Sasuke could see blue-armored soldiers milling around outside in the courtyard, quite a few pausing to look in and give the shinobu a supportive thumbs up or a cocky grin of approval. It amused Sasuke at the same time it surprised him. He hadn't thought he'd made such an impression on the Date faction.

"Here," Kojuurou's voice prompted Sasuke to turn his head back to facing the man to see that he was waiting to assist the younger male in sitting up. "You need to eat. Slowly now."

Sasuke's injuries burned and throbbed harshly in protest, but the pain was something he had been trained to accept and then ignore, so the only sign of the physical effort the simple motion of sitting up had caused the ninja pain was furrowed brows. One arm was left locked straight beside him to keep himself remaining upright (and to stop it from shaking) as Sasuke accepted the proffered bowl of simple hot broth when Kojuurou held out once he was sure that the russet haired man wouldn't collapse.

"Thank you, Katakura-danna." Sasuke murmured before he lifted the bowl to his lips and swallowed a mouthful of the hot healing soup, enjoying the way its heat burned and somewhat numbed his mouth temporarily. It was a welcome distraction to the heavy protest his body was giving from maintaining this position. He finished the broth in another two slow sips and swallows, breathing out in contentedness at having something warm and filling in his stomach, while Kojuurou took the bowl back and replaced it with a plain biscuit.

"What happened on the way here to give you such grievous wounds?" Kojuurou brought up the question of the day again after allowing the shinobu of Kai to finish munching on his piece of pastry. His gray eyes drifted downwards as he asked, mentally recounting all the wounds that were hidden under those layers of clean white bandages that he could only see now- but in his mind's eye could still see the long bloody gashes and deep stab wounds. He hurriedly supported the shinobu when Sarutobi began lying back down.

Once settled flat on his back once more, Sasuke took a moment to regulate his breathing in a way that would hopefully bring less aggravation to his injuries. He then rolled his head towards the Right Eye's expectant expression with his own decidedly smug grin. "I was almost assassinated by another, more experienced ninja than myself on the outskirts of Onshu territory. He was stronger and faster than I, and it was only a pure stroke of utter miracle that I lay here now and not in the forest."

Kojuurou's expression was surprised. "He had been specifically ordered after _you_?" The Right Eye asked in astonishment, having never heard of such a case where a ninja was sent after another ninja for assassination.

Sasuke laughed lightly. "Yeah, I was sure surprised too. Bit flattering, ain't it?" He chuckled again, and despite gaining another swat to the forehead for doing so, he only grinned broader.

"Yes, yes, very much so, but I'd suggest not to let the idea go to your head." Despite his words, Kojuurou could only grin somewhat fondly down at the younger man. Despite his profession and for all his skills as an excellent shinobu, Kojuurou was struck by just how young Sarutobi truly was- possibly only a handful of years younger than himself. The world today just continued to marvel as it spun.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but whatever it was that he had been going to say would never be known because a very loud and distinctive voice was abruptly heard even over the thundering pounding of hooves from several horses.

"SAAAAASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

The shinobu smirked at Kojuurou. "Looks like Danna's here."

The Right Eye returned an amused look. "So it seems."

"SASUKE!" Yukimura all but tripped into the room a few seconds later, thoroughly wind tousled and flushed as he crashed down on his hands and knees beside his Shadow with an expression of frantic concern. "Masamune-dono said you were hurt very badly! What happened? Are you alright? Are you going to be alright? Tell me what happened immediately! Katakura-dono, is Sasuke going to recover?"

"Easy, easy there, Danna. Calm down, ne? Breathe," Sasuke coaxed with a reassuring smile, lifting his arm to gently trail his fingers over Yukimura's trembling jaw. "Yeah, I got injured pretty seriously, but thanks to Katakura-sama and the Date physicians, I'm still living here with you now and yes, I will recover to be just fine."

Kojuurou remained silent and watched the interaction with an emotion he could relate between the two like he could with how he himself acted around Masamune-sama. He saw how Yukimura's hand still shook as he clutched Sarutobi's comforting hand tightly to his cheek, but the brunette's expressive brown eyes no longer looked as ready to spill tears. He got up when Sasuke began explaining what had happened again to his master, instead going outside where Masamune-sama was standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

The One-Eyed-Dragon looked contemplative. "He freaked out when I told him, yanno. Rushed out immediately and I even had to catch up to him." Date mentioned casually, looking out over the soldiers he commanded over. "It reminded me a bit of you and me, Kojuurou."

His Right Eye squeezed his shoulder. "I felt the same, Masamune-sama. They're a good pair."

Date hummed absently in agreement, turning with Kojuurou to see that Yukimura had leaned over and carefully wrapped Sasuke's head and shoulders up into his arms, tenderly cradling the quietly laughing shinobu with the expression of a young child who had just been reassured that his treasured companion wasn't leaving him yet. The ninja's bandaged hand comfortingly pat Yukimura's head where it was bowed low over his own, Sasuke murmuring more soothing words of calming his master.

Date grinned broadly. "Sanada Yukimura's not gonna wanna move Sarutobi anywhere until he's sure the monkey is healed enough to even leave that bed, which looks like it's gonna be awhile with those wounds, huh Kojuurou?"

"Yes Masamune-sama, we can expect that Sanada-sama and Sarutobi will be our guests for some time."

"Excellent."

* * *

><p><em>No, I don't know what is it with me and my seemingly ease to just write out these long oneshots for Sengoku Basara! You know what, I blame all the doujinshi I've been reading from livejournal.<em>

_Review?_

_p.s. I edited Sasuke's illusion technique a bit, because otherwise his discovery of being wounded wouldn't have been found out and the bottom half of this fic wouldn't have existed. Forgive?_

_p.s.s. there will most likely be some kind of sequel to this…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! :D I'm so happy you like my story! Note: this has been decided that it's just going to stay a bromance, no yaoi :)_

* * *

><p><strong>~x~<strong>

**Case in Point**

**~x~**

As expected and predicted, Yukimura declared Sasuke unfit for travel and humbly asked for the two of them to remain in Onshu territory until his Shadow had suitably recovered. His pleading was cut short with acceptance before he had even finished asking.

Kojuurou became Sasuke's primary caretaker, because ironically the retainers got along well while their lords happily rivaled. Yukimura had initially been adamant and devotedly sitting by Sasuke's bedside, worrying over his ghastly wounds when the bandages were changed, and trying to be a soothing presence (like Sasuke had always done for _him_ when he was sick or injured).

The shinobu allowed Yukimura to quietly fuss over him and keep his vigil the first few days, then Sasuke started encouraging the brunette to take advantage of their stay here and get to learn more about the Date faction (and enjoy his time with Masamune Date-danna, he teased playfully, much to Yukimura's shy embarrassment). Yukimura was genuinely reluctant to ever leave the room for their whole stay, but Sasuke managed to coax the younger man to at least cut his daily vigil into visits instead, between the times he spent learning among the Date. Yukimura eventually agreed, and visited Sasuke every morning and evening, while he spent his midday with Masamune-dono and his faithful gang.

Kojuurou had chuckled once after Yukimura had briefly embraced Sasuke in his morning visit before leaving.

"What?" The shinobu asked, settling back down comfortably. This was the longest bed rest Sasuke had had in a very long time, so he was getting very restless at the "laziness", even as he understood its necessity in order to recover and get back to moving sooner.

Kojuurou absently straightened the blanket over the ninja. "Sanada-sama is quite attached to you." He noted gently. That much was explicitly obvious with Yukimura's naively innocent nature of kind hearted affection and gentle moe.

Sasuke gave a slight smile. "I never really encouraged it, but I was the closest one in age when his father hired my services, so Danna tended to cling to me and eventually I just began teaching him things since he always wanted to spend time with me. I ended up essentially raising him. He's always been this way… a bit too clingy." The shinobu's voice was undeniably fond as he reminisced, placing a hand to a patch of particularly thick bandages as if it hurt.

After making sure it didn't, Kojuurou could only agree. "I have been with Masamune-sama since his childhood also, and I can understand your meaning. Even though Masamune-sama is not as direct with his attachment as Sanada-sama is, he does tend to… "cling", by refusing to let me go in any way."

Sasuke chuckled before his smile grew with an almost nostalgic emotion. "Funny how we both got ensnared and possessed by such young fiery lords, ne?"

"Indeed." Kojuurou quietly agreed and took the shinobu's offered hand of companionship, giving it a squeeze.

**~x~**

Date jumped when Sanada Yukimura suddenly leapt to his feet with a yelp of guilt.

"I need to visit Sasuke!" Yukimura declared, as it was indeed time for his evening visit, before just as quickly falling back to the ground in a low respectful bow to the One-Eyed-Dragon. "Forgive me, Masamune-dono! I must retire."

Date waved one hand, getting to his feet lazily. "No problem. I want to speak with Kojuurou anyways, so I'll come with you." They walked for a small distance in silence while Date considered how to at first broach the subject he wanted to speak about. "So, Yukimura," he began in a casual manner, though he doubted his rival would be suspicious even if he'd growled the words. "You seem really close to your ninja. Closer than most are anyways." Their pace slowed a bit, though again the older teen doubted it was done consciously as the brunet thoughtfully considered the statement.

"I've been told that before…" Yukimura admitted, twisting one hand's fingers into his sleeve. "But I can't imagine _not_ being close to Sasuke. He's cared for me since I was very small, and he's the one who knows me best." The Tiger smiled fondly at himself, lifting his sleeve to his mouth as if to hide the smile.

Date arched an eyebrow. He'd known that his rival was close to his ninja, but he hadn't thought that the closeness went back into childhood. If he could assume from their age difference and behavior, Sasuke seemed to have raised Yukimura. It truly did remind him of what Kojuurou had essentially done for _him_. The One-Eyed Dragon smirked to himself. He'd hardly admit that he and Yukimura were the same, but maybe they were more similar than he'd first thought.

Date playfully shoved Yukimura's shoulder. "Ho~?" He laughed for emphasis and to also dispel the sentimental air that had developed. "Were you a clingy baby Yukimura?"

Yukimura spluttered in protest, but his blush confirmed the teasing words anyways. Greatly amused, Date dive into his new favorite hobby- teasing Sanada Yukimura.

**~x~**

Sasuke closed one eye as Kojuurou carefully wiped a damp cloth down the side of his face, cleansing a long thin scratch there, that was just a night's rest away from scabbing over. Most of the ninja's wounds had already been cleaned and rewrapped with fresh white bandages from several minutes earlier in the evening. He was still a long away from being capably healed, but he was a far cry from his original condition.

"You don't have to keep doing this, Katakura-danna." Sasuke pointed out idly, but didn't resist when the older man took his arm and wiped his other superficial scrapes and scratches that were minor enough to not need bandages. "I can at least do that much myself now."

Kojuurou largely ignore the shinobu's words, continuing to rub his cloth over the shallow injuries. He only decided to respond after he had completely finished and put the rag aside. "I don't mind doing so, and what kind of caretaker would I be if I allowed an injured guest of Onshu to dress his own wounds." Kojuurou arched a challenging eyebrow, knowing he was in the respectful "right" here.

Sasuke conceded with a chuckle. "Alright, excuse me." The ninja smirked, resisting the urge to scratch at his itchier bandages. He'd rather avoid getting his hands slapped again like he was a disobedient child. "Thank you for your gracious care." He did mean that very genuinely. "I appreciate it."

Kojuurou nodded quietly then directed his gaze towards the outer screen door. "Sanada-sama is rather later than usual tonight. I do hope Masamune-sama hasn't gotten into another fight with him… I keep telling him he should be a gracious host, no matter who the guest."

"I'm sure they're fine." Sasuke countered good-naturedly. "I haven't heard any explosions after all."

Kojuurou chuckled and picked up the soiled cloth and small dish of cooled water, standing soon afterwards. "That at least is true. Excuse me for a minute, Sarutobi."

The shinobu from Kai nodded and quickly used his caretaker's absence to carefully scratch the persisting itches. He didn't reopen anything, so he figured he was safe when Kojuurou came back. However… Sasuke thought that the itches were mostly mental from his restlessness, and how he wanted nothing more than to stand up and go to the door for some fresh air. However, his most serious injury (a deep jagged stab in his side) would tear open if he tried to stand without assistance, and he couldn't be bothered to attempt it, especially Kojuurou had gone through the trouble of just changing his dressings.

He forgot all about that when he heard Yukimura's distinct yell of panic, and the ninja sharply felt the searing pain of the barely healed wound ripping itself anew as he shoved himself to his feet and shunted open the door. "Danna?.!"

Fortunately, the scene outside was more surprisingly amusing than threatening.

Kasuga was there, being held at the end of Date's sword, and Yukimura was sitting on the ground- probably having been surprised by Kasuga's assumed abrupt appearance enough to topple himself over. To Sasuke's knowledge, the One Eyed Dragon has never had contact with Kasuga before (only Kojuurou has) so the young lord was being rightfully cautious regarding her, probably especially more so than he usually would be because of Sasuke's condition.

"Ah, Kasuga-chan~!" The male shinobu greeted playfully, leaning against the door in relief. "You really should be more careful where you show up~."

The blonde woman shot him a glare that quickly morphed to shock, then just as quickly to concern. "You're hurt badly." She replied blandly, before looking to Date and addressing him. "I'm only here because I went to Kai and neither of these two was there and I was told they were here. I mean no harm and apologize for arriving without invitation. Lord Kenshin has a message for Sanada Yukimura-sama."

Date lowered his blade to his side, but left it unsheathed. Since Sasuke had greeted her so familiarly and her story was likely, he saw no need to openly threaten her anymore but wariness was still held because she herself was unfamiliar.

Yukimura, on the other hand, ignored Kasuga completely. "Sasuke!" The brunette squeaked, scrambling to his feet. "You're bleeding!"

"Huh?" The ninja looked down and automatically pressed a hand to the wound that he'd temporarily forgotten about, but now could feel throbbing viciously. The bandages were becoming quickly stained with hot red blossoms. "Oh damn, and Katakura-danna just wrapped this too…"

Yukimura hovered anxiously in front of his shinobu, uncertain if he should usher Sasuke back to bed but not wanting to in case he hurt the older man more or if he should call for Kojuurou-dono, if such was allowed. Luckily, he was saved from making the decision when Kojuurou returned himself.

First, the eldest man scolded Sasuke. "Now look what you did. You've ripped open your worst wound and now I have to staunch it and rewrap you _again_." He waited until Sasuke looked sufficiently chastised and apologetic before turning to his lord. "Masamune-sama, she means us no harm. She is Uesugi Kenshin's ninja, I've worked with her briefly before."

Having received his Right Eye's confirmation of no threat, Date finally sheathed his sword and Kasuga breathed a silent sigh of relief and finally lowered her hands.

With the situation diffused, Kojuurou moved onto the more important matter at hand. Which was keeping Sarutobi from bleeding himself out again. "Honestly." He was surrounded by children. The retainer ushered Sasuke back inside the room to clean him up and rebandage him _again_, Yukimura following close on his heels with a nervous air at the amount of blood soaking the wrappings.

Kasuga and Date hesitated outside together a moment more.

"What happened?" The female ninja decided to ask eventually. Of all the years she had known the other shinobu, she had never seen him so severely injured before.

Date grunted, considering whether answering her was worth his time or not before deciding he didn't care and did anyways. It wasn't his personal issue. "Said he got attacked by another of you ninja on our border. Got shredded up pretty badly, but managed to kill the other guy and get himself here before he died."

Kasuga was surprised at the severity, but kept quiet. She looked up when Date shrugged and said something else.

"You'll probably hafta wait a while to deliver that message, because Yukimura is clingy as hell to that ninja and won't leave him until he's sure the monkey's stopped bleeding."

"Yes, I assumed so as well." Kasuga replied carefully, sighing internally. This is partly why she disliked Sasuke's teasing about her love for Lord Kenshin, because the male shinobu himself held such deep fondness for the brunette brat. He spoiled that Tiger like no other.

Kasuga settled down in the grass where she'd been standing to wait, and Date decided to leave her out there and go into the room with the other three. Kojuurou had already unwrapped the soiled bandages and was staunching the bleeding. Yukimura looked rather pale, but Sasuke was playfully poking fun at the brunette to embarrass him and bring color back to his cheeks. So spoiled.

Date settled himself against a wall and was content just to listen and watch as his Right Eye continued to scold Sasuke, who was only listening with one ear while mainly focusing on poking Yukimura's cheeks to further distract the brunette from his worry about the gash in the shinobu's side. The Dragon smirked contentedly and closed his eyes.

This whole thing was completely unexpected, but he felt that relations between Onshu and Kai would only continue to strengthen the longer Sanada's ninja remained incapacitated. And the idea wasn't as nearly repulsive as he once would have thought. In fact, he now rather liked it.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, there's the sequel finally! :D not much of one, but a teensy bit of fluff and… idk xD hope you liked?<em>


End file.
